


quack quack

by orca_mandaeru



Series: the adventures of san the incubus [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Biting, Dream Sex, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: "I'm San. Wanna use me as your new stress ball?"





	quack quack

Seonghwa furiously squeezes his poor duck-shaped stress ball so hard it might burst. Fuck, it's not working. This place is getting to him. He meant to only take this stupid job as an inbetween placeholder, but he hasn't been able to find anything else at all. It's not just the job, his boss is a nightmare, constantly nitpicking everything he does and finding any excuse to put him down. 

 

Seonghwa sighs and places his palms flat on his desk, head following after. He closes his eyes just for a second just to calm himself down, only to fall asleep in seconds. He wakes up with a gasp, shaking his head and blinking. Something’s wrong. All the office sounds are gone, no typing sounds or pen clicks to be heard. 

 

He gets up and peeks over the walls of the cubicle next to him, which is usually occupied by a sweet older lady. She's not there, and neither is anything, really. It's totally bare. "Weird," he mutters, returning back to his own cubicle. There's someone sitting in his chair, naked back to him. Seonghwa's eyes immediately fly to the waving red tail. "I'm not awake, am I?" he asks, relieved. 

 

The stranger swings around. He's sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest in the rolling chair, head cocked to the side. "Nope," he chirps. 

 

"Why is this happening to me, I don't have time for this…," Seonghwa mutters, dragging a hand down his face. The demon stretches out, and Seonghwa pointedly averts his eyes. 

 

"C'mon, live a little, Seonghwa! You're too high-strung." He lifts himself gracefully out of the chair, striding up inches away from Seonghwa and twisting his fingers into his tie. Seonghwa's breath quickens a bit, eyes catching on the sharp red horns. He gets even closer, so close his breath fans over Seonghwa's cheek. 

 

"I know you want me, I can taste it. So much pent-up power in there,” the demon says, tugging gently on the tie, lips quirking up at the way Seonghwa's hands clench into fists at his sides. "I'm San. Wanna use me as your new stress ball?" 

 

Seonghwa rolls his eyes and takes a steadying breath, letting himself focus on the other for the first time, eyes running up and down the demon’s body. Unbidden his hands wander up and settle on those firm shoulders. San is looking at him, unfairly amused. "Take your time, sweetheart." 

 

“Oh god, why don't you just shut up?" Seonghwa mutters, pushing forward and backing the other up into the desk. 

 

"Make me," San says, the sound turning into a wheeze when Seonghwa grabs hold of him and manhandles him until his stomach is pressed into the hard edge of the desk. With one hand he shoves the back of San's head down onto the desk until his cheek is smooshed onto the wood . 

 

"So you wanna be my stress ball, huh," he says, glancing at the misshapen remains of the poor duck. "Think I can wipe that stupid smirk of your face?” 

 

"Please, try-" San gasps as Seonghwa presses up completely against him, clothed cock slotting perfectly against the demon's ass. 

 

"Fuck," Seonghwa breathes, taking in the expanse of open skin in front of him. His hands lightly scratch down the bumps of his spine, settling in a grip on the others’ firm asscheeks. He has half a mind to take his sweet time, take San apart until he's a begging and crying mess, but he's just too on edge. 

 

His fingers find wet in between the demon’s cheeks, natural lube leaking slowly out of him. Seonghwa pushes shallowly into his hole to collect the slick on his fingertips, licking them consideringly. Nothing like anything a human would taste like, pure sweet. It's weirdly good, he thinks, licking his lips. He almost wants to get down on his knees and eat San out to chase the taste, but he's impatient and really does need some stress relief, maybe. 

 

He also maybe wants to get out of this stupid dream so his life can go back to normal. So he finally pulls his pants down and takes his cock in hand, pressing forward and rubbing the tip over the demon’s slick hole. 

 

San twists his neck around to look hungrily back at him. "You gonna do it or are you just gonna stall? Ohh fuck--" Seonghwa pushes into him in one go, the slide remarkably easy but still so tight. San pants and runs his tongue around his lips, pressing his hips back into Seonghwa. He groans, fingers pressing hard into the supple skin of San's hips. God, it's so good he just can't stop moving, dragging out and slamming all the way back in. 

 

Seonghwa leans his front down and sinks his teeth into his shoulder, a surprised whine escapes San at the pain, trying to raise his torso up a bit. Seonghwa shoves him back down against the desk, licking over the angry mark he left before leaving more. 

 

San starts to say something, but every time he opens his mouth Seonghwa slams harder into him, stealing his breath away. Seonghwa smirks and drinks in the sight of the demon helpless on the desk with his arms outstretched and clutching at the edges, angry red bitemarks littering his shoulders and back, hair wild. It give Seonghwa an idea. 

 

He wraps both hands fully around San's red horns. The demon’s entire body stiffens up all at once and his mouth clamps shut, insides clenching around Seonghwa's cock. His whole body shudders and hi tail whips back and forth inbetween them, a litany of whines falling out of his open mouth. 

 

"Are your horns sensitive, San?" Seonghwa mocks, using his grip on the horns as leverage to yank his body back onto him. San wriggles, torn between relishing in the feeling and trying to get away from the intensity. Seonghwa doesn't let up, and keeps yanking San's body up until his back is arched sinfully and he's almost totally upright, back pressed up against Seonghwa’s chest. 

 

Seeing the demon rendered so vulnerable from the grip on his horns is the last thing that tips him over, his breath quickening as the pleasure builds and builds within him. Seonghwa sinks his teeth deep into San's neck and cums, pace slowing down to a leisurely grind. Pulling out, he lets go of the demon's glowing horns, who flops down on the wooden desk, tail slowly flicking back and forth. 

 

Seonghwa stands there and pants as San slides off the desk and turns around. His eyes are wild and totally sated . "Had fun?" he says, head cocked. Seonghwa can do nothing but nod, a little out of it, which makes San smile. "Happy to help." He gives a little wave and suddenly Seonghwa's picking his head up from his desk. 

 

He shakes his head and looks around. He can hear the woman in the neighboring cubicle on a call, his papers are back, everything back to normal. Fuck, he's cum in his pants, the mess cooling and sticking to skin. Well, he does actually feel much more relaxed than before thanks to the weird dream. Seonghwa gets up to head to the bathroom and resign himself for an uncomfortable remainder of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was going to be the last fic in the series, but i might do a drabble where the others meet san irl. but if anyone has any ideas/requests for dreams with any of the other members, feel free to leave it in the comments and i might write it!


End file.
